Bloody Lovely Nights
by xx Something Blue xx
Summary: Carolyn dreams of her past, and Barnabas is there to comfort her every time. Carolyn/Barnabas. If you don't like the couple, don't read.
1. The First Nightmare

**A/N. Just a little story between Carolyn and Barnabas. After the end of the movie. Based on the 2012 Tim Burton. If you don't like this pairing, don't read it. **

Collinsport, Maine, 1972. Around 3am.

Carolyn slept in a rather disturbed manner, throwing her head back and forth and persperation beading up on her forehead, and groaning in protest. Her sleep was disturbed by a horrifying nightmare from her past.

_A toddler Carolyn lay in her bed late one night, crying silently like she always did as a very small child. She hugged her teddy bear, and held onto it tightly, listening to the scary noises that filled the mansion late at night, when suddenly, she heard a door open. Carolyn's eyes became very wide, her cheeks stained with tear streaks as she heard heavy footsteps come down the hall. She hugged her teddy bear tightly, and pinched her eyes shut, sobbing, hoping nothing was coming for her, like every little girl feared.  
The footsteps stopped, and she heard heavy, deep breathing, much like a pant, stop outside her door. Sobbing harder now, she pulled the covers up and over her head.  
"Go away monster! Please go away!" she whispered into the teddy bears fur. As she anticipated, the door knob on her door slowly turned, and the hinges on the door squealed in protest as the door was open. The breathing got louder, and Carolyn peeked out from under the blankets. What she saw was not her mother, nor her uncle, but a large, humanoid like beast. A werewolf. It stared at her with terrifying yellow eyes, and growled hungrily, and stepped over to her.  
"No, no please!" the toddler whimpered as the wearwolf's head leaned down next to her, pushing the blankets out of the way, it's breath thick in her nostrils. She saw the monsters jaws open wide, and-_

Her dream was interrupted sharply by an ear shattering scream, that was emitted by her own throat, and she sat up quickly. Before she could cry into her blankets, she felt a thin, cold hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, it was the last person she expected see, but the only one she could have accepted in her room.

...

Barnabas walked up and down the hallway, taking comfort in looking at the walls of his home closely for the first time in many years.

His footsteps were silent, and so was he. Without any kind of warning, he stopped aproximately 10 feet from the entrance to Carolyns room. Barnabas turned to look at the wall, gently tapping his walking stick against the thin carpet on the floor, listening to the gentle thumping it made.

Only a few minutes later, his gaze at his home was interrupted by soft groans coming from the wall. No. Not the wall, but Carolyns room. Silently, Barnabas walked toward the few steps that led up into her chamber. He stood there for a moment, listening intently. He hadn't gone up the steps into her room yet, making sure that the groans were not moans of pleasure, and that he would not be interrupting her.

After another few minutes, and her groans had not gone silent. He climbed each step, one at a time, slowly, still listening. As he got to the top, he stood next to the door, listening again, and hoping he would not be interrupted anything. Silently, he opened the door, and held it tightly in his hand, making sure the hinges would not squeal and wake her.

Barnabas peeked his head in through the barely open door, and looked at Carolyn laying in her bed. She was not still, her head was rolling back and forth, as if in pain, and she was whimpering, as if in fear, or pain. Suddenly, a wave of sympathy flooded through him, and he stepped into her room, thankful for that carpet to hide any sound his footsteps could have made. He made his way, not taking his eyes off her for a second, to the side of her bed, and kneeled beside her bed, watching her.  
_The girlmust be having a nightmare, poor dear, _Barnabas thought sadly. He didn't like seeing her like this, and it made him very upset.

He watched her for a few more seconds, before an ear splitting scream peirced through the air. Any other time, Barnabas would have become very irritated with the sound, but he couldn't become frusterated with Carolyn.

To silence her scream, Barnabas laid his hand on her shoulder. For a split-second, she seemed repulsed, and frightened in his eyes, but that look quickly disappeared as she realized who it was, and came back as confusion. Her loose hair bounced over her shoulders, and around her face. With the moons glow, it created a pale shadow over her face. Barnabas saw the tear streaks on her cheeks, with a few more tears spilling over her eye lids, and following the already created trail. She looked at him not with annoyance, but with confusion.

"Barnabas? Wh-What are you doing in here?" she stammered quietly. He stroked away the tears on one of her cheeks with his cold finger.

"I'm here to make sure you're still alive, my dear," he replied softly. In a tone, she had not once heard him use. She sighed a heavy sigh.

"I'm still alive... I'm just not enjoying it," she whimpered, and dropped her hands to her sides on the bed. He looked at her curiously, tilting his head just enough to notice he had.

"Oh dear, you should be enjoying life. I shouldn't, but being here makes it enough that I am," he cooed to her softly, and laid one of his hands over hers. She flinched, but didn't move her hand. She looked down at her blankets, not daring to look him in the eye. She didn't respond.

"Carolyn, why did you scream?" he asked curiously. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out. She had a hard time trying to find the right words.

"I... I.. Um... A bad dream..." she finally managed to say. Barnabas became curious as to why she wasn't sneering, or making comments at everything he said, but he didn't dare ask her why. Before he could say anything, she found her voice again.

"I'm going back to sleep now," she groaned and tried to lay back down away from him, as his presence was making her very uncomfortable. When she tried to pull his hand away from his, he gripped in her hand firmly, but still softly.

"No... I know that look. You won't be going back to your slumber, even if you tried. And if you did, your dreams would just be clouded by your nightmare again," he said sternly. He felt her become nervous when her hand tensed up. Carolyn exhaled a nervous breath, but said nothing, and sat back up, leaning against her pillows.

"Dear, do I make you nervous?" Barnabas questioned, with a slight smirk on his face. She sneered her signature sneer and responded a little to quickly to be honest.

"Hell no," she said and looked down once more. He moved and sat on her bed next to her, closer to her. He looked at her, deeply into her eyes, telling himself mentally not to hypnotize her. By the way he looked at her, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay, maybe a little," she admitted. He smiled, knowing he was getting somewhere.

"Then tell me what this dream was about," he instructed. She sighed and they became silent for several long minutes. Soon, she managed to explain her re-occuring nightmare to him. He watched her sympathetically, and she grew more comfortable. Despite the fact remembering the image made her voice crack again. He moved to sit closer to her, now just next to her pillows, their heads just about 8 inches from each other. Their hands had not left contact, except they had moved to just next to Carolyn's waist. She returned the gesture by entwining their fingers together. He smiled, and for a second, he saw a small smile cross her lips.

They sat like this for nearly an hour, before she sat up and shifted again, no longer leaning against her pillows. She brought her knees to her chest, and wrapped her free arm around them. Their shoulders touched now, and they had to turn their heads to look at each other. Barnabas did not want to look away from her eyes. To him, they told a story. Of pain, suffering, but so full of love. Love. That's what he thought he was feeling for her. Maybe he didn't know. He hadn't truly loved for so long. Not since Josette.

He leaned his head closer to hers, their noses barely touching. He closed his eyes and tensed his jaw. Her eyes were just barely open.

His lips brushed hers, and he longed to press them together. To his dismay, and before he got the chance, Carolyn stopped him, pressing her hand against his abdomen, and she couldn't help but feel the smooth muscles that rippled under his white cotton shirt. She sighed and took her head off his shoulder. He looked at her curiously.

"Oh dear... I haven't done anything to offend thee, have I?" he questioned. She shook her head and pulled her hand away from his before he could squeeze it some more. She hopped off her bed.

"Just stop," she sneered and wrapped her robe around herself, and left her room and nearly ran down the hall. Barnabas sat on her bed, questioning what had just happened, and what he had let himself get to. He mentally chastised himself and even growled silently, before picked up his walking stick and leaving her room.

**A/N. I know, that probably wasn't very good. I'm still trying to get used to portraying Carolyn. I think I probably will make a second chapter to this, because I enjoy this pair. Your own opinion if you don't. No flames please. Review, and I'll make a second chapter :)**


	2. Deep Thinking

2. Deep thinking.

_Carolyn sat in her room, looking out her window. watching the sun set. Her radio was on, playing music from various artists and genres. She couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to the very handsome vampire living with them. She thought about how fluid his deep voice was. Or the alabaster tone of his icy skin. Or even the short, jet black hair that covered his head. She longed to run her fingers through it. Carolyn watched the sun set as her thoughts moved to his lips. The deep red they were, so inviting to her-_

Carolyns dream was interrupted abruptly by a loud knock on her door. She looked over at the clock on her night stand. It read 4:32 am, and she growled to herself, wondering just who could be stupid enough to interrupt her sleep. The only real sleep she's had in a long time.

Barnabas sat on the chair in his chamber, next to his bed. He looked out the window and into the night, staring at the small sliver of moon that hung in the sky. He tilted his head enough to look at it sideays. The moon reminded him, oddly, of Carolyn's sarcastic sneer. He chuckled to himse;f as the thought, and attemoted to let his thoughts drift elsewhere.

He thought of Victoria. How perfectly she resembled Josette. How lovely she was. The only thing missing from her was her love for him, like he loved her. The memory of seeing her in another mans arms from Collinsport was so repulsive to Barnabas it took all his concentration to push it from his mind. He quickly moved his thoughts to young Carolyn.

The recolection of seeing her thrashing around in her sleep the night before hurt him to his inner core. He wished desperately that he could do something to help her through it. Anything. Suddenly, his thoughts moved to her adolescent appearance. Her bouncy blonde hair swaying around loosely over her shoulders and silhouetting her facial features. The memory of her brown eyes gazing into his made his breathing slow into short gasps. To his annoyance, he felt his trousers tighten around his waist, and he tried very hard to stop thinking like that about his very distance "niece".

Unable to clear his thoughts, Barnabas stood up and held his walking stick in his right hand, dressed in his usual black pants, white cotton shirt, and dark green vest over his shirt. As he walked out of his chamber, he rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, exposing his nearly white forearms, and he walked smoothly down the hall to Carolyn's room.

Carolyn lay on her back, staring up at the dark ceiling. The small moon barely illuminating her room. Grasping her blankets in both hands, and exhaling deeply to calm herself, Carolyn rolled onto her side comfortingly, closed her eyes, and tried to drift back to sleep.

Barnabas stook directly in front of the steps that led up to her chamber, staring at the red "Keep Out" sign that hung on her door. Slowly, he stepped up the stairs, and stopped on the top, listening intently. To his relief, he heard no groaning of discomfort or fear coming from inside. Before he grasped the door knob to step inside, an idea crossed his mind, and he smiled widely at the thought. Before thinking twivce about it, he turn the knob, and stepped onto the carpet.


	3. Almost Sinful

3. Almost Sinful

Barnabas stepped into Carolyn's room, and stared at the girl. She was asleep, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, and her blonde hair was loose around her face and shoulders. Silently, he stepped over to the puffy chair he usually sat in when they spoke. Instead of watching her sleep, he looked out the window at the moon, and let his thoughts bounce around in his skull.

Carolyn heard Barnabas come into her room, and she was faking her sleep as he looked out her window. Her right eye was open into just a barely slip to watch him. In her mind, she was having an inner conflict. Part of her was telling herself to sit up abruptly and sneer at him to get out of her room, and under her covers her hand was balled into a fist, and she felt her knuckles turn white. However, she was careful not to let her nails draw blood from her palm, as that would tell Barnabas that she was, in fact, conscious. The other part of her was telling herself to open her eyes, and ask him not to go. How much she wanted him to stay with her, she couldn't exactly tell yet. She let her thoughts curiously think about Barnabas. She found it oddly comforting that he was in her room, indirectly watching her "sleep" even though he was staring out into the night. Though he was not watching her with his eyes, somehow she knew he was still watching her, even if it was just with his body language. He had his usual walking stick, it was clenched firmly in his left hand, and the vest he usually wore was unbuttoned, as well was the cotton shirt he wore underneath, revealing his very pale chest and abdomen. She moved her feet softly at viewing his bare chest, and she noticed her breathing became faster.

Barnabas watched Carolyn out of the corner of his eye. He heard her feet move swiftly, whether it be her just shifting in her sleep, or it was the beginning of a nightmare. Either way, he kept a careful watch on her while still looking into the now almost grey sky. He heard her breathing pick up, and he moved his eyes to look at her. She hadn't moved an inch, and her head still bent so her ear nearly touched her shoulder. His thoughts moved to his little plan he had, and he started to have second thoughts about it.

_No, Barnabas. You're going to see this through, _he thought to himself, and sighed to steady himself. Careful not to wake Carolyn up, and completely unaware she already was, he tilted his head to look at her.

Carolyn felt a bit uncomfortable now, with him looking directly at her. She shifted a bit, trying to ignore his gaze. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't ignore it. Slowly, she opened her other eye into a slit, and looked at him in the eyes. She pinched her fingers together.

Barnabas noticed that Carolyn's eyes were, in fact, opened. He smirked a little, that his "plan" would be set into motion. He moved his body so that he wouldn't have to turn his head to look at her.

"Carolyn," he whispered softly. She swallowed hard, knowing that she had been discovered. Without any warning, her lips turned up into her signature sneer.

"What are you doing in here?" she almost growled, but stayed in a soft tone. He moved so he was kneeling by her bed, only inches from her head.

"It does not matter why I'm in here," he replied. She felt a small wave of anger build up in her core.

"Can't you read that damn sign I have on my door?" she questioned, her eyes opened widely now.

"Dear, a sign cannot do anything to keep someone out of a room. Besides, this is, technically, my home. I can go into any chamber I please," he responded. She was surprised at how direct he was with her questions. She sat up, covering her waist and legs with the blankets on her bed. He rested his hand on her shin. She tensed under his hand, and even through the blankets, she could feel the icy coldness of his hand above her leg. He smirked a bit.

"Do you trust me, my dear?" he asked after a moment. Carolyn thought about it carefully, trying to determine what he was getting at. She nodded slowly, after a moment of silence.

"It depends..." she concluded. He looked at her curiously.

"On what?" he asked smoothly. She took another moment to think about it, making sure she answered carefully.

"On... Whatever your motive is to be in here this early in the morning," she said in her normal tone. A smirk crossed his lips for just a small time. He moved, so his arms were on either side of Carolyn's body, and slowly crawled onto the bed. Unsure how to react to it, Carolyn merely tilted her upper body back away from him, but felt no negative feelings toward him.

"Do I frighten you, Carolyn?" he asked again, the way he pronounced her name like Caroline made shivers of adrenaline slide up her spine. She cocked her neck to the right in response to the shivers, and let her neck pop several times. Quickly, she shook her head.

"Not in the way I believe you are talking about," Carolyn almost asked. He moved closer to her, their faces only a breath apart. Fully on the bed now, Barnabas felt Carolyn tense underneath him again. Her breathing increased, and each breath turned into an almost shallow gasp. She was staring at him into the eye.

"But I do make you nervous, in more ways than one, correct?" he asked softly, breathing onto her lips. Her eyes were half closed. She nodded, confirming his question. He grinned at her response, and drug his lips across her jaw bone. Her nails now did dig into her palms, but were unable to pierce her skin, as the sheet was between the skin and nail. More shivers ran throughout her body.

Suddenly, Carolyn had a realization, and fear coursed throughout her body. She opened her eyes, and her face turned almost the same color as Barnabas's alabaster toned flesh. He was sucked on her neck. Quickly, she backed her head away from his reach, and looked into his eyes.

"You're not going to bite me, are you Barnabas?" she asked shakily. He looked at her, and could see the genuine fear she really was in. A devilish smile crossed his lips for a mere instant.

"Hurt? No, never. However, I'm not opposed to frightening," he concluded and set back to sucking on her neck. Her nervousness faded, and she began to enjoy it.

Barnabas sucked on her skin for several minutes, and by the time he had finished, a bluish purple mark was left where his mouth had been. He grinned at the mark, while Carolyn groaned when he stopped. Slowly, Barnabas drug his lips back up her neck, and stopped next to her ear. Unknowing what was going to happen, Carolyn gripped the blankets and sheets tighter, and realized how they had just come this far, at first thinking it was a dream. Deciding not to make a big deal about it, she tilted her head back submissively for him. He placed tender kisses along her jaw bone, slowly getting toward her own lips. He didn't know, or really care why or how this idea came into his mind, but he was determined to see it out, and see just how brave the girl was.

Carolyn was nervous, but courageous enough to learn just what he was going to do, or just how far he was going to go. She tilted her head slightly, angling her mouth toward his. His lips brushed hers. Carolyn pressed her head forward, and Barnabas did the same. Gently, their lips pressed together completely. He hummed lowly against her lips, and her grasp on the blankets tightened. She parted her lips eagerly, and moved her lips with his. Her crawled closer to her, resting his hands on the wall that acts as her headboard, making her unable to move from his arms. In the kiss, Barnabas smirked. She continued to move her lips with his, molding to the coldness of his lips with hers. She parted her lips, eagerly awaiting his tongue to protrude her mouth. When he didn't, she groaned and pulled back. A grin crossed his lips.

"Oh my, excited are we, my dear?" Barnabas hummed against her lips and cheek. She moved her arms, so they wrapped around his back, clenching the vest he wore into her fingers.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this," she muttered, her eyes closed. Gently, Barnabas set his body onto Carolyn's, forcing her onto her back. Her eyes widened in nervousness.

"How far would you be willing to go, my dear?" he whispered against her skin. She rolled her head back, and didn't respond to him vocally, but instead, with locking their lips together again. This time, Barnabas snaked his tongue into her mouth, and wrapped his tongue around hers, showing the practice he had had with women before herself. He slid his hands down her head and neck, down her shoulders and ribs, stopping at her hips where the bottom of her night shirt set. He pulled it up a few inches, not letting the kiss break, and slid his fingernail along her flesh, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Suddenly, the early morning sun shone in through her window, and below them, Barnabas heard the morning activities begin to escalade.

Reluctantly, Carolyn forced her head back, making a small crater into her pillow. She broke the kiss, and Barnabas looked into her eyes curiously. Her signature sneer returned to her lips.

"So close, Barnabas. So close," she said seductively. He raised an eyebrow at her, and moved off her, allowing her to sit up.

"Later, my dear," he whispered huskily before standing up, picking up his walking stick, and leaving her room quickly.

Carolyn looked down at her hands.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered before standing up and dressing herself for the day.

**A/N. So, thats the end of chapter 3, and could possibly mean the end of the story. We'll see. It depends what you guys think ;). Review? Thanks so much!**


	4. Can't Stop Thinking

**A/N. Okay, so I finally got a the 4th chapter wrote! WOO. Took me forever, huh? Well... Don't sue me. It kind of stretches my boundaries and because of this I have to change the rating to M, but... it's not as bad as it could be, right? Ehhehh... Please leave a review. Please? I want your guys decisions whether the 5th chapter should be the last chapter, or if I should add one lemon chapter to it and stretch it to 6 chapters before. Thanks for the feedback guys. I really, really appreciate it :)**  
Carolyn's day at school had been... Fogged. She was distracted all day, her thoughts glued to the vampire that was in her house right now. Well, maybe it was technically his house, but still, she lived in.  
The night before for her had been very interesting. Barnabas' visits in the late nights that past week had only continued to become more and more pleasurable for her, though she was starting to wonder if he played a game. Either way, she was not scared by it. She was more excited by it, and willing to see it through. Even if her mother had warned her about him. About mind tricks he had played.  
Suddenly, Carolyn's thoughts were interrupted by the dismissal bell. She shook her, cleared the fog, got up from her seat and went to go find David from the lower school, anxious to be home.  
When she found him, she didn't complain about having to look for him, or about his friends obviously ogling her. Instead, she simply led him to the car, and the drive back to the mansion was quiet. She didn't say anything. David only looked at her in confusion.  
"What is wrong with you today?" David asked her, sitting a little sideways in the passenger seat. He only asked because, normally, they were at each others throats the whole way home, and he liked their usual scuffles with each other.  
"Nothing. Just shut up," Carolyn sneered and continued driving. She had the kind of tone in her voice where David knew not to say anything. He really liked pissing her off, but not while she was driving, and most definitely not for real.  
They pulled into the mansion, driving up the short gravel driveway, and parked the Chevy out front near the front door. They got out and went inside together, David walking in front of Carolyn.  
In the living room, Barnabas and Elizabeth both had a place on two different pieces of furniture. Elizabeth was reading a book, and Barnabas was just sitting there, as still as a statue, virtually unmoving in the shade of the heavy drape that hung in front of the window behind him. He really looked like he has sat there all the life of the mansion.  
The kids came in, the disruption of the door closing alarming Barnabas and Elizabeth of their presence. Elizabeth snapped her head up from her book, Barnabas only flashed his eyes in the direction of the heavy front door, where the kids emerged from the foyer.  
"Welcome home, children," Elizabeth greeted. David smiled at his aunt. Carolyn made no sign that she even heard her mother. She simply walked past everyone toward her room. Of course, not without shooting a questioning look at Barnabas, no doubt of the night before. Barnabas would not have missed this.  
"Excuse me, Elizabeth. David," he excused himself and started down the hall that Carolyn had walked down. He followed her from a distance, watching her go up the staircase that went to her room. The door closed, the sign on her door rattling with the slam.  
Carolyn, in her room by the time Barnabas had reached the stairs, was changing her clothes. Her school uniform was itchy, the light wool irritating her sensitive skin. A knock came on her door.  
"What?" Carolyn sneered.  
"My I come in, my dear?" the familiar deep voice asked. For a moment, Carolyn thought she was going to permit his request, but her logic got the better of her.  
"No. Read that damn sign. I want some privacy right now," Carolyn retorted swiftly.  
Barnabas was not surprised by the quick retort from her.  
"Carolyn, let me in, or I shall have to force myself in," Barnabas warned. Knowing that he was not not bluffing, she huffed and opened up the door, it swinging open and hitting the door stop with a soft click. She looked at him squarely, and he was completely unfazed by the rather hasty conversation. Carolyn, fortunately, had already changed her clothes when she opened the door.  
"What is on your mind, my dear?" he asked quietly, close enough to her to gently stroke her soft chin with his cold thumb. She did not flinch away from this.  
"You, Barnabas," she said after a moment of thought, having thought of her words carefully. Barnabas was actually surprised by this reply, having been expecting an answer that would have related to school, or David even, or anything other than him. After the surprise dissipated, a smirk spread across his face.  
"Oh, really? And what about me, my sweet Carolyn?" he asked smoothly, so smoothly she thought his voice was a deep bell. He then moved to close the door behind him, it locking with a soft click, secluding them from the rest of the mansion.  
"Ehh... err... Nothing, Barnabas," she tried to lie. This made the smirk only more evident. When he started to speak, Carolyn beat him to the words.  
"No, I'm not about to tell you, Barnabas. This needs to end. Get out. Get out, now," Carolyn ordered sharply. Barnabas, now completely surprised, revolted by her outburst.  
"As you wish, Carolyn," he said blankly, turning on his heel, swinging the door opened and stepping down the stairs smoothly. She closed the door after him, not knowing, or caring, if he was angry at her or not. Well she didn't care much, at least not at this particular moment. She needed to think, and in order to do that, she needed to be alone.  
Carolyn slipped in bed, sliding in between the satiny sheets on her bed, relaxing into the coolness as she watched the sun set, leaving her room almost totally dark.  
Her thoughts ran wild, thinking of Barnabas, and no one else.  
She knew he'd do nearly anything, for her. Anything she wants, he'd find some way to give to her. Even if it was his own flesh  
Somehow, whenever Carolyn ever really sat down and thought about Barnabas, it always turned to sex. She was no virgin, and she wished for her second time to be with the vampire, no matter how futile that wish may be, she thought about it a lot. This moment was no different than the many she has had.  
His beautiful, pale lips, that left her breathless just to look at. His impossibly long fingers, nearly ice cold skin, and perfectly smooth, deep voice. All of it she thought of, and the more she thought, the more aroused she became. She had to imagine most of Barnabas, but what she did imagine, was vivid and seemingly perfect.  
It wasn't long until Carolyn felt her own hand gliding up and down her belly, her fingertips pushing at the top of her pajamas bottoms, her fingers begging for entrance. When the achieved that, they dipped down to the warmth between her legs. A loud moan escaped her throat. David was right. She did make noises like a kitten.  
The moan got louder and louder, her body moving with the escalating pleasure, forcing her onto her stomach, her face burrowing in the pillow, muffling any loud cries of pleasure, drowning the panted scream of one name she called. The one name she could only think of.  
Barnabas.

From his room, Barnabas sat on a cushy arm chair next to the window, looking out into the night. Even though Carolyn's room was several flights of stairs and a few rows of hallways away, he could hear her moans. The way she panted into a pillow did nothing to deter the sounds from reaching his enhanced hearing. No way her muffled screams of pleasure could hide from his hearing.  
Barnabas would not lie to himself. He would not deny he felt very strongly towards the girl. If he didn't... Then he wouldn't be doing this. He wouldn't be allowing himself to get this close to Carolyn. Wouldn't let himself enjoy it as much as he did. Wouldn't feel so possessive of her.  
However, because of her outburst earlier in the evening, Barnabas did not return to her room that Friday night.


End file.
